Forgotten Memories
by CharlotteNightray
Summary: Memoriαs de unα vidα vαcíα, un dolor inolvidαble y un destino incierto, en donde solo lα oscuridαd y el odio, erαn todo lo que él poseíα."-...Y me di cuentα de que en estα mαldita eternidad, αquello jαmαs sucederíα..."


El dolor se arremolinaba en mi pecho lentamente, formando espirales amorfas que contemplaban mi debilidad en la lejanía de la noche, dejando mi ser atado al olvido y a las tinieblas. Un destino sin olvido y un camino sin retorno.

Tal vez un sueño, o quizá una horrible pesadilla.

_Confusión._

Sentimientos negativos que emanaban de mí ser, como el aliento amorfo que escapa de mis labios… Sollozos y gemidos delirantes.

"_¿Quién soy?..."_

_-Un demonio, hecho hombre… _

"_¿Qué hago aquí…"_

_-Morirás…_

"_¿Qué es este lugar?..."_

_-El infierno…_

Desesperación, olvido y confusión. Remolinos y oscuras espirales, perderse en la lejanía del olvido… y luego dolor. Dolor, dolor y más dolor. Una herida, dos heridas, tres heridas y luego oscuridad… ¡Corre!

Desesperación, pánico y fuego… mucho, mucho fuego y al final, sangre, carmesí lujuria del pecado… ¡Corre!,

_Despierta._

De pronto, abrí estrepitosamente los ojos y Contemple la estancia desde mi posición, gire desconcertadamente mi rostro a la derecha y a la izquierda alternamente, una y otra vez, pero solo vi oscuridad. En ese momento un desconocido miedo se apodero de mí y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, ocasionando que comenzara débilmente a temblar.

Podía sentir claramente como las tinieblas me observaban y como su deseo por consumirme se volvía cada vez más incontrolable.

_Débil. _

Entonces, fije mi nublada vista en el techo, con la esperanza de poder ver algo, pero no conseguí ver nada. Sin embargo, mi corrompida alma percibía algo, tal vez la negrura del vacío arremolinada en pequeñas espirales, que giraban una al lado de la otra, lentamente.

Al parecer, aún seguía soñando, o tal vez ya había comenzado a delirar por el extraño olor que había en el ambiente, el cual probablemente pertenecía a alguna droga, opio tal vez.

Respire hondo, probando con descaro, y observe como las espirales nuevamente hacían su inocente aparición… Otra vez, todas girando lentamente mientras se perdían en la oscuridad.

Entonces levante mi mano derecha y con dificultad intente acercarme para tocarlas antes de que otra vez desaparecieran, acerque mi mano lentamente y quise atraparlas de una sola estocada, pero solo encontré un perturbador vacío, mi brazo se detuvo y cayó estrepitosamente a mi costado.

Después, simplemente me mantuve estático y perdido en mis pensamientos, tenía demasiado frio, y mi alma se acongojaba más a cada instante, casi no podía respirar y sentía claramente como mi corazón latía cada vez más lento.

Intente levantarme con absoluta dificultad, apoye mi rodilla en alguna superficie, y mi brazo en la pared más cercana, intentando escapar, me puse de pie, pero en ese momento puede sentir el incontrolable temblor en mis piernas y la pesadez en mis brazos, sin embargo, intente caminar, pero luego simplemente se doblaron mis pies y caí estrepitosamente presa de mis propias limitaciones.

_Frágil._

Y al darme cuenta de esa incambiable naturaleza, mi cuerpo y mi alma se rompieron simplemente y comencé a llorar, las frías lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, y mi boca se torcía en una mueca extraña de abstinencia, no quería llorar, pero tampoco podía parar de hacerlo.

Entonces, cerré mis ojos fuertemente y recargue mi frente en la dura superficie del suelo, intentando pensar claramente, pero solo, un sinfín de palabras y pensamientos abstractos, venía a mi cabeza, uno tras otro, sin detenerse…

_-Los odio… odio a los humanos; su fragilidad, su codicia, su estupidez, su amor y su olvido… Son simples artimañas creadas para el entretenimiento de Dios… Tan débiles y tan frágiles… _

-¡Calla!- Grite desesperadamente y pronto me levante maldiciendo y golpeando el piso con el dorso de la mano. No quería oírlo, ni tampoco pensarlo, lo sabía, esas palabras no eran más que la verdad, pero jamás aceptaría mi condición.

Entonces, casi al instante, se me nublo la vista y mi cuerpo se desplomo secamente en el duro suelo, mientras seguía llorando con rabia.

Sin embargo, al pasar los minutos, pude al fin contener el llanto, y poco a poco intente abrir los ojos, pero era tanta la pesadez que volví a cerrarlos nuevamente. Intente tranquilizarme, pero la desesperación y el pánico de sentirme inmune, sacudió mi corazón alborotándolo irremediablemente, mientras mis brazos y mis piernas comenzaban a temblar de miedo.

Y sin pensarlo más, comencé a jalar, una y otra vez de las cadenas que me ataban a la razón y al deseo desenfrenado de vivir, cada vez con más fuerza, una y otra vez sin detenerme, pero de pronto un embriagante olor metálico llego a mi nariz y sentí un punzante dolor en la muñecas, pero no me detuve, continúe jalando más y más, hasta que, las fuerzas me abandonaron y cedi. Me mantuve quieto, y recargue mi espalda en lo que parecía ser una pared, mire mis manos, ambas cubiertas de pequeñas manchas de sangre, e intente limpiarme, pero solo conseguí marcharme más.

Suspire y derrotado, comencé a respirar hondo, intentando mantenerme consiente, no moriría, pero tampoco, seguiría gastando las pocas fuerzas que aun me quedaban…

Cerré otra vez los ojos, y pude divisar en mi mente, cientos de imágenes incoherentes.

_-¡Mama!, ¡Papa!... ¿Dónde están? ...- gritaba mientras buscaba desesperadamente, habitación por habitación, a sus padres. El lugar estaba cubierto por feroces llamas y el olor a quemado se extendía por todo el perímetro. Buscaba y buscaba, desesperadamente, corriendo y gritando cada vez más alto, pero no había respuesta,-… ¡Mama!, ¡Pa…!- grito otra vez, pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues al entrar en la estancia principal, pudo divisar entre las llamas lo que parecía ser el cuerpo inerte de su padre y…_

Abrí estrepitosamente los ojos y pude sentir en ese momento como mi corazón latía desesperadamente, ¿Qué era aquello?, ¿Un recuerdo?...

Sin embargo, pronto pude controlarme y centrar mi atención en la oscuridad. Pero, de pronto a lo lejos pude escuchar, un sonido extraño, como si, algo silbase suavemente a la altura del suelo, desgraciadamente y por más que lo intentara, no podía distinguir bien que era, hasta que una desconocida aura grisácea comienzo a desplegarse por el inexistente suelo, acercándose lentamente hasta mí y tocando con su frio aliento la blanca piel de mis piernas, casi intentando seducirme con su sensualidad.

La observe detalladamente y sentí un frio estremecedor, mis ropas eran acariciadas por aquel amorfo ser, mientras veía como se situaba delante de mis ojos y de pronto, en la profunda oscuridad de esa celda, un sonido simple y sonoro se escuchó.

Intente saber que había sido aquello, pero pronto pude sentir como la pesadez de mis brazos y de mis piernas desaparecía y sin dudarlo me puse de pie escape, dejando tras de mí, solo pequeños y frágiles pedazos de lo que parece ser mi alma.

_Libre…_

Corrí e intente escapar de mi propia verdad… Sin embargo, no podía distinguir bien donde se encontraba la salida, aquel pasillo era indudablemente oscuro, por lo que a tientas comencé a caminar en línea recta, hasta que mi cara topo con algo, y caí al suelo. Fije mi vista en lo que había delante de mí y solo pude observar más oscuridad. Pero esta, era diferente a las demás, si poseía esa necesidad involuntaria de poseerme, pero también me hablaba, casi imperceptiblemente, pero lo hacía. Susurraba mi nombre en agonizante lentitud y provocaba en mí, una sensación totalmente desconocida.

Me levante y comencé a caminar otra vez. Paso a paso era guiado por aquel suave susurro, como si, quisiera mostrarme algo. Cedi y no me detuve hasta que, de un momento a otro, alguien a lo lejos abrió una extraña puerta. Me acerque, con la clara intención de escapar, pero una vez delante de ella, dude.

Quería entrar, pero sentía mucho miedo e inseguridad, como si, una vez dentro no hubiera vuelta atrás.

_Nadie puede escapar del infierno…_

Sin embargo, tome la dedición de continuar y entre. Una vez ahí, pude observar que aquel lugar era totalmente distinto al anterior. Había lujosos muebles y sorprendentes figuras de cristal. El color era tétrico, pero indudablemente elegante y el olor era indiscutiblemente extraño y diferente.

Poco a poco me acerque y pude observar la figura de una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros e inescrutables ojos carmesí, la cual me miraba pasiva desde un elegante lecho, sus ropas eran extrañas y diabólicas, tétricas, se podría decir… Intente alejarme, pero sus frívolo rostro me invito a acercarme, yo la mire, y en silencio acepte su invitación.

Camine lentamente hasta donde ella se encontraba, y me incline delante de ella, hincándome para estar a la altura de rostro y poder contemplar más claramente su inmortal belleza. Mire su rostro, era pálido y hermoso, sus ojos y su boca indudablemente poseían un embriagante rojo carmesí y su cuerpo era sensualmente tentador. Sin embargo, intente alejarme nuevamente, pero, en lugar de eso me acerque más a ella y mire directamente a sus ojos, que poseían una extraña profundidad, me miro y me tomo entre sus finos brazos, acurrucando mi alma sobre en su pecho, mientras sus finos y largos dedos, se envolvían suavemente entre las negras hebras de mi cabello, jalándolo por instantes con suavidad.

Era extraño, pero embriagador y me hacia sentir totalmente distinto. Y es que, Indudablemente toda la angustia de mi pecho había desaparecido, sin embargo, la oscuridad aún se mantenía presente, menos densa que antes, pero igual de tenebrosa.

Tenía dudas y muchas preguntas, pero en ese momento lo único que deseaba, era continuar junto a aquella desconocida mujer.

Intente levantar la cabeza para mirarla una vez más, antes de ceder al placentero sueño que me envolvía, pero ella me detuvo y en un instante me acerco más a sus suaves pechos, permitiéndome descansar en una posición mucho más placentera.

Así estuve un rato más, hasta que, de pronto, sus largos dedos tomaron mi barbilla, levantándola para quedar a la altura de la suya misma. La mire y ella miro mis labios, se acercó y justo antes de establecer contacto alguno, desvió su boca hasta mi oído. Me mantuve estático, esperando que dijera algo…

Sin embargo, no dijo nada y en lugar de eso solo humedeció el lóbulo de mi oreja y con su habilidosa lengua, lamio, provocando en mí, una incontrolable corriente eléctrica.

Después, bajo por mi cuello, recorriéndolo con la punta de su nariz, mientras respiraba el aroma de mi cuerpo con total descaro.

-Delicioso…- Susurro casi imperceptiblemente y poco a poco volvió a subir hasta mi boca, pero antes de que me besara, la detuve.

-¿Q-Quién eres tú?- pregunte simplemente y la mire a los ojos, sin embargo, antes de responderme, una siniestro sonrisa salió de sus labios y yo simplemente la observe, mientras sentía como una aura totalmente desconocida y oscura, nos rodeaba…

-...Yo soy, el dolor, la rabia, la ambición y la avaricia…Yo, soy el Príncipe de la las Tinieblas…Y la oscuridad de tu alma…- dijo pausadamente, mientras

Sus ojos de prohibida pasión carmesí, brillaban y su boca formaba una torcida sonrisa. Se acercó y yo simplemente cerré los ojos, esperando lo peor…

Y al fin, sus labios tocaron los míos, y la oscuridad lentamente envolvió mi mente, nublándome la vista y empujándome a un profundo vacío, mientras el dolor, poco a poco comenzaba a desvanecerse… La luz se alejaba y el olvido me asechaba…

Pero justo antes de perderme en entre las oscuras espirales del abismo, desperté…

Y me di cuenta, que esta maldita eternidad, aquello jamás sucedería…

-Continuara…-

Fue difícil, pero al fin termine mi Primer Fic. Espero sea de su agrado. Dudas y comentarios en los Review's.

Me gustaría aclarar, todo lo que Ciel vivió en este Capítulo, fue un sueño y la historia se basa especialmente, después de que él es convertido en Demonio.

**ThePhantomDoll.**


End file.
